More than Employees
by TeamEmmett101
Summary: Edward Cullen needed a last minute babysitter. What happens when his son, Christian picks Isabella Swan out of the phone book? All human.
1. Chapter 1

More then Employees?

EPOV

"Shit…" the babysitter had just called in sick twenty minutes before my meeting.

I pulled out the phone book and started looking through it for any sign of a good babysitter.

"Daddy!" Christian yelled running towards me. I bent down to catch him in a hug.

"Hey buddy."

Christian was almost three now. Everyone said he looked just like me, green eyes, and unruly bronze hair. He had my smile, too. He looked nothing like his mother, Tanya. Ugh, I shuddered at the name. I had never liked her, I was with her to please people, to be popular. The only good thing that came out of the relationship was Christian but of course she wanted nothing to do with him, the little bit-

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Oh I had forgotten what I was trying to do when I had started going off about Tanya.

"Trying to find you," I said tickling his stomach, which received a giggle" a babysitter for tonight."

"Oh, can I help?" His eyes danced with excitement.

"Of course, buddy." I picked him up and set him on my lap and we looked through the book together.

A few minutes later he started poking my arm.

"Daddy! Daddy! What about this one?" He yelled. I looked down. Isabella Swan…

BPOV

"Bella, get up!" My roommate Alice was jumping on my bed. "Your phones ringing!"

Ugh…I got up walked over to my bag and picked up my phone.

"Hello." I greeted with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," My heart thudded his voice sounded like one of an angel, "I was hoping you were available tonight to babysit my son."

"Of course, when d o you need me?"

"Mmmm, well how about 5:30," I glanced at the clock, it read 5:22,"I know it's short notice, but the original babysitter just canceled, and my son suggested you."

"Ummm, I'll be there." I said while slipping my shoes on and trying to find my keys.

"Okay great, thanks." And he hung up.

"Damn it." Where were they?

"Goin somewhere Bells?" My brother Emmett said scaring me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay and to answer your question I was going to go babysit if I could ever find my keys."

"Don't worry about it I'll take you." He said.

The drive to Edward's was interesting and awkward, but totally normal for Emmett.

He had lectured me on the importance of safe sex and handed me a few of his millions that he kept in his glove department. Ewwww! After that he had taught me everything I needed to know about how to incapacitate a threat. Of course, I wouldn't need that… hopefully.

After half way I had block out his ramblings, and now we were sitting in Edward's driveway. I got out walked to the front door, of his ginormous house , and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, I was standing in front of a 3 foot little boy with bright green eyes and insanely crazy bronze hair. He had a beautiful smile plastered upon his face and his eyes danced with excitement.

"Christian what have I told you about answering the door…" I heard a voice call, then I saw the most beautiful greek god step into the room…

Thanks for checking out my new story! Let me know if you like it! Hit that little green button and send me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella?" He asked offering his hand.

"Umm…" WOW!" Yes."

""Well, thank you for coming on such short notice, I'd stay and chat for a while, but I'm already late for my meeting." He said smiling kindly.

"Oh, ummm, my numbers on the fridge if you need anything, please, call. Oh, and I left money to buy a pizza for dinner. Most importantly, this is my son Christian." He said smiling proudly at the small boy cowering behind his father's legs.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Bella. I'm going to watch you tonight while daddy's busy." I said kneeling down to his height, when I stood up I noticed Edward smiling softly at me, with a weird look in his eyes.

EPOV

I'd never in my 22 years seen anyone even remotely close to holding the same kind of beauty that Bella did. Effortlessly, of course. I've never been one for love at first sight, but now… I'm seriously starting to reconsider. She was soo good with Christian as well. I sighed.

I was driving to my meeting, but all I could think about was Bella.

BPOV

I had ordered pizza and while I was on the phone Christian had ran off somewhere. So now, I found myself looking all over the house for a small two year old boy who could've been anywhere.

"Christian? Christian?" I yelled while wondering the giant house.

"Where are you buddy?" I was staring to panic, when I heard a giggle.

I sighed. I was in a bedroom, but I still didn't see him.

"Christian?" I started opening closets, looking under piles of clothes, everywhere, but still no Christian.

Just a giggle. I smiled.

I got on my knees and lifted up the bedskirt, and there he was, smiling and giggling away.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get something to eat."

He didn't come out, but instead turned his back towards me.

"Christian, come on, buddy. Aren't you hungry?" I asked, trying to get him to come out.

Ten minutes later, and he still wouldn't come out. I stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, retrieved Edward's note, and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" A velvety answered.

"Umm, hi Edward this is Bella Swan. Your babysitter, remember?" I asked.

"of course, I remember Bella," It sounded like he mumbled something, but I didn't catch it," Is everything okay, where's Christian?"

"Well, he's under a bed, and he won't come out… I'm sorry." I mumbled feeling like an awful person.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be home soon." And he hung up. He was probably angry.

EPOV

Yep, definitely in love. I heard her voice over the phone and knew I was helpless. I knew I would do anything for her, of course she couldn't know this. It would creep her out, and then I'd never see her again. I sighed, and felt hopeless.

I drove up the long driveway to Christian and I's home. I was another car there, probably the pizza man's. I parked the car in the garage and went in the back entrance. I heard voices.

"Hey baby, how you doing tonight?" It was a rugged voice, coming from the front door.

"Ummm." Anger boiled in my blood. How he disrespect her like that?

I poked my head around the corner to see a very uncomfortable looking Bella, and a boy, who appeared to be in high school. I would intervene if needed, I told myself.

"Hey, what do you say that I give you this pizza for free and you and I, we go for a little ride?" He said taking a step closer to her. That was the last straw.

I came up from behind her and she immediately relaxed, I wonder why.

"Hello, love." I said kissing her cheek. God it felt so good to hold her. Unreal, yeah it felt unreal.

"Edward." She sighed relieved, again.

The pizza boy scowled handed her the pizza, which I paid for, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Thanks." I mumbled shutting the door.

I noticed her shaking hand.

"No, shhhh, Bella. It's okay." I said wrapping her in my arms. She started crying.

"Bella, he wouldn't have touched you. I wouldn't have let him!" I said holding her closer feeling her body against mine. She was the only thing keeping me from tracking him down and…

"I'm okay" she whispered, into my chest, "I just wasn't expecting that and…"

"It's okay. I understand, but you're safe now." I soothed her.

We stayed like that for a while. I enjoyed it far too much, but I couldn't really help that. She was, after all, irresistible.

I was brought out of my day dreaming when Bella sniffed and lifted her head from my chest.

"Better?" I asked still holding her.

"Yeah, thank you." She said smiling. She was too cute. Her nose was red and her eyes were puufy, but she would always look gorgeous to me.

"Anything for you." And to keep it light hearted, because I didn't want to sound like some creeper, I added…

"What do ya say? Should we go retrieve Christian?"

Will he come out? Haha… thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review! It means the world to me!


	3. Update

**Hey guys. This is hard to do, but I'm just not that into this story anymore. I started writing it years ago when I was much younger and my writing skills were much less developed. Frankly the story seems kind of immature if you understand what I'm saying. So that leaves me with three options: Get rid of it, put it up for adoption, or start from the beginning with the same plot and rewrite it. Now, I definitely don't want to get rid of it completely because I think it had potential, so over the next few days I will be deciding what to do with it. I do have a couple of others stories that I'm working on so I'm just not sure yet. But I will keep you guys updated cause you rock! Xoxo! - my original message.**

**my new message - Okay so I realize that maybe I have not worded this right. I love this story, but feel like everything in the story happened to quickly and what I mean when I say 'start from the beginning' is that I want to take the plot line and elaborate. I don't mean big changes I just want to add a little here and there so I feel like it is the best it can be. I understand some of you may be upset by this but I promise this story won't just disappear! I don't think I'll put it up for adoption, I'll just revise and repost. I'm just trying to please my audience. I hope you understand.**

**Also, there will be another message up in a short while. Just general things. I'll start working on revising immediantly.**


	4. To my readers

Dearest readers,

I'm writing this because of some frankly rude and unnesecary comments I've gotten on some recent updates. Please keep in mind that I am human. I go to school eight hours a day, I have extracurriculars, not to mention a social life. I do my best to keep up on my stories. Sometimes I just don't feel motivated or inspired, but I am constently writing trying to make these stories the best they can be. I given up many hours of sleep to write these stories and I love writing these stories, but sometimes its hard and I get frustrated. Now I just ask that you respect and attempt to understand the fact that I'm not an author. It is not my job to sit behind this computer and write all day. I have responsibilities and commitments that come before this. I also have an order to my updating. I am trying to focus on a specific story right now, Fix You, and I do spend most of my time working on it. That doesn't mean that I am not planning on updating my other two stories because I am and I PROMISE that I will. That's all for now folks. I apologize if you thought this was a chapter.

xoxo,

TeamEmmett101


	5. Help!

I need help! I read this really great story and now I cant remember the name of it! I followed it but I dont know how to view the stories Ive followed... Anyway so its Edward and Bella rated M i remember that. Edward is a part of the Mafia and is shot. He goes to the hospital and Bella and Angela are his nurses. They fall in love and everything. Then Edward be comes really protective. Bellas little brother is Riley. Bella gets pregnant and runs away... and a lot more! If you know what story I'm talking about please let me know!


End file.
